


Ignorant to his Pleas

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Vore, M/M, Macro/Micro, Macrophilia, Masturbation, NSFW, Shrinking, Teasing, Vore, anal insertion, fake unaware, fake unaware vore, unaware vore, unwilling prey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Chase ends up accidentally shrunken and naked on Dylan’s bed. Dylan pretends not to see him as he sits down on top of him and has some fun.Written by just-a-nibble over on tumblr.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72
Collections: Anonymous





	Ignorant to his Pleas

“I  _ told  _ you we shouldn’t have gone into your brother’s stuff!” Chase hissed, now shivering as he stood naked at a mere few inches tall, having been shrunk down after inhaling some of the bottle Henry opened. Henry seemed unaffected by the mixture, miraculously.

“Okay, okay, I get it.” Henry raised his hands, trying to placate the little guy who was glaring up at him from where the tiny stood on the bed, now the size of a stadium. “You were right, but keep your voice down, we don’t want him to know we were-” Henry froze, hearing the sound of the shower next door shutting off. “ _ Shit. _ Just stay out of sight, I’ll fix this, okay? _ ”  _

Henry shoved Chase’s clothes under the desk frantically, turning around just in time to give his brother a sheepish smile as Dylan walked in with only a small towel around his waist.

“The hell are you doing in my room, little man?” Dylan narrowed his gaze, watching Henry shift from foot to foot. Dylan glanced at the bottle still left open on his desk, and his gaze grew darker. “Were you going through my stuff?” 

“N-no!” Henry was quick to shake his head. “Chase did it!” Chase glared at him, but it appeared as though he was all but invisible to these giants now. 

“That little friend of yours?” Dylan growled. “And you let him get away with that? Where’d the little twerp run of to now, huh?”

“I’ll- I’ll go get him!” Henry announced, thinking on his feet as he dashed out of the room.

“And stay out of my stuff!” Dylan yelled after him, slamming the door shut.

Chase shuddered, not sure what to do now that he was trapped alone in a room with a proportional giant who seemed to be quite unjustly furious with him, and to top it all off both of them were stark naked  _ wait good lord he dropped his towel.  _

Chase was appalled, averting his gaze from Dylan who was now on full display as he used the towel to dry off his hair. Unfortunately, looking away was Chase’s great mistake. For contrary to popular belief, Dylan knew exactly what happened in his room the moment he spotted the abandoned clothes shoved hastily beneath his desk. And while Dylan didn’t like people going through his stuff, he was quite eager to have a new plaything. 

With a predatory smirk, Dylan aligned himself just right as he turned around to sit upon his bed. He hovered there a moment, his dick already showing interest at just the thought of what he was about to do. 

Sensing the brief lack of motion, Chase once again looked up at Dylan, eyes widening in horror at the sight of the older man’s behind descending from the sky. Chase screamed and threw his arms up to protect his head, hoping he would be heard and Dylan would stop. Instead, it only caused Dylan to grin as he pressed down onto the bed.

Chase found himself trapped between two humongous cheeks, fighting for space to breathe and kicking every which way in the hopes of being noticed. The tickling sensation at Dylan’s backdoor did wonders for his libido as Dylan took himself in hand, leisurely stroking himself off. 

A bit of water was still left over from his shower, leaving Chase to suffer in an extra humid environment. The shrunken young man was sweating profusely, overwhelmed by the pocket of heat in which he was trapped.

Unfortunately, Chase’s torture had just begun. Now getting into a rhythm, Dylan began to rock back and forth on the bed, pushing Chase further against himself before giving the miniature man a break, only to go at him again with another good rub.

Chase had turned a beet red, now embarrassed as he heard the moans Dylan let out echoing all around him. He- he’s  _ jerking off?  _ Whilst Chase was still trapped below him? Surely he must have felt Chase’s presence by now!

And indeed, Dylan felt every movement, every twitch Chase made beneath his eager pucker, and it was heavenly. Dylan rocked back further, clenching and unclenching his anus in anticipation. 

Chase sputtered, disgusted and caught off guard as Dylan’s butthole rubbed directly against his face. He kicked up his struggling even further, only to shriek as his foot caught on the wrinkled edge and was pulled to rest inside the pucker.

“No!” Chase panicked, desperately trying to tug his foot out of the unyielding grasp of Dylan’s backside. 

Dylan groaned, thrilled Chase had accidentally taken the next step towards his own dark fate. With a mighty clench, Dylan sealed Chase away further, so that now the younger lad was halfway inside.

“DYLAN!” A shout came from Dylan’s ass so loud that the older brother actually paused his rubbing for a moment, impressed at the little guy’s vocal cords- not that they’d do him any good now. 

Dylan grinned, listening to the shouts get more frantic the further he slowly pulled the tiny in. Dylan slowed his hand down to a leisurely pace, feeling close as he felt Chase’s babbling breaths against his rim. 

Dylan was panting now, eager to feel what all that protesting felt like inside him. He shifted slightly to the side, just enough that Chase could see the light streaming in get blocked out by the humongous fingers of Dylan’s spare hand. Dylan smirked, running his hand down the small of his back just to tease Chase further, resting his index finger on the crown of Chase’s head.

Chase froze, face losing all color as he saw the intimidating finger pressing down on his head. “...Dylan?”

Pushing down, Dylan shoved Chase fully inside himself, further shoving Chase as far as his fingers would allow. Feeling Chase struggling against his prostate, Dylan could contain himself no longer. With a thundering moan Dylan climaxed, anal muscles clenching so tightly around Chase the poor boy likely couldn’t breathe. 

Dylan panted, collapsing back onto his pillows in post-masturbation bliss. As his muscles relaxed, Chase struggled in fear once more, leaving Dylan to let out a pleased hum. 

A quiet knocking came at Dylan’s door, interrupting his fun. He sighed, too lazy to get dressed as he simply threw a spare blanket over his valuables as Henry peeked through the door. Dylan raised an eyebrow, a knowing twinkle in his eye. “Find your little friend yet?” Dylan teased, giving Chase an extra squeeze for good measure.

“Uh, no.” Henry murmured, mostly hidden behind the door as he glanced nervously at the occupied bed. “...did you?”

“No idea what you’re implying, little bro.” Dylan rubbed at his nethers. “I’m sure that little guy is exactly wherever he’s supposed to be.”


End file.
